


Soft love

by JewelOfForest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Two boys in love and how they handle it at school.(I was given a gift for this pair so I've decided to gift my first work for them to them.)





	Soft love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightBlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/gifts).



> So MidnightBlueMoon on their other account gifted me a happy fic for jughead and sweet pea which really made me want to write a happy fic for them too. So since they inspired me, this is for them. Hopefully it's good and they like it

Southside High wasn't the best school by any means. Really Sweet pea hated it there and the fact that their lessons were really just a joke. Jughead was the only good thing about it. He was the only good thing about it even before he agreed to join the serpents, before he agreed to be his boyfriend. School got much better after that. He could kiss him any time, pull him onto his lap and just hold him when he wants while jughead works. He always tries to fight it at first but sweet pea knows that's just because he wouldn't be jughead of he didn't. He also knows he secretly loves it too, with the little way he smiles and settles back into him as he works on whatever story he's chasing at the time. Sweet pea likes that he can do this and other small sweet things that make jughead smile without having to worry who sees as he and jughead are serpents and serpents look after each other. Hurt one serpent and the rest will come for you. 

That changes when Southside high closes. Sweet pea knows he can't get away with everything so easily at Riverdale high but he's just glad, he's going to the same school still as his jughead. He'll have to be more careful but he's not going to stop making jughead give those sweet, little smiles. Riverdale high would burn before he does.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of this is probably out of character for sweet pea and how the serpents would probably be on the most part about their relationship but this is a happy fic so it's always going to be a bit out of character. I hope you enjoyed it anywat


End file.
